List of My Friends Tigger
The following is a list of episodes of the CGI-animated Winnie-the-Pooh series My Friends Tigger & Pooh along with the original United States air dates for each episode. Please note that some episodes may have premiered in other markets before their original U.S. airings. Season One #"Rabbit's Ruta-Awakening / Tigger's Shadow of a Doubt" (May 12, 2007) #"How to Say I Love Roo / Piglet's Small Predicament" (May 13, 2007) #"Piglet's Piglet's Echo Echo / Roo's Kite-Tastrophy" (May 19, 2007) #"Eeyore's Tale of the Missing Tail / Pooh, Light Up My Life" (May 20, 2007) #"Lumpy Spends the Night / Good Night to Pooh" (May 26, 2007) #"Eeyore's Sad Day / Tigger's Bedtime for Bouncer" (June 2, 2007) #"No Rumbly in Pooh's Tumbly / Pooh Sticks Get Stuck" (June 9, 2007) #"Buster's Ruff Day / Lumpy's Pet Project" (June 16, 2007) #"You Ain't Just Whistlin' Tigger / Piglet's Hole Problem" (June 23, 2007) #"Tigger Goes For the Jagular / Rabbit's New Roomie" (July 7, 2007) #"Pooh-Rates of the Hundred Acre Wood / Tigger’s Hiccup Pickup" (July 21, 2007) #"Darby's Tail / Tigger's Delivery Service" (August 4, 2007) #"Super-Sized Darby / Piglet's Lightning Frightening" (August 18, 2007) #"Chasing Pooh's Rainbow / Lumpy Mixes A Mystery" (September 7, 2007) #"Porcupine's Pen Pal / Piglet's Thousand and One Watermelons" (September 22, 2007) #"Eeyore's Trip To The Moon / The Incredible Shrinking Roo" (October 6, 2007) #"Eeyore's Home Sweet Home / Rabbit's Prized Pumpkin" (October 20, 2007) #"Many Thanks for Christopher Robin / Turtle's Need for Speed" (November 10, 2007) #"Pooh's Double Trouble / Eeyore Sleeps on It" (November 10, 2007) #"Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie" (November 20, 2007 - U.S. DVD Premiere) #"Darby's Tooth and Nothin' but the Tooth / Snow Problem, Roo" (December 1, 2007) #"Symphony for a Rabbit / Tigger Goes Snowflakey" (January 19, 2008) #"Buster's Bath / Once in a Pooh Moon" (February 16, 2008) #"Lumpy's Alvin Goes to Pieces / Rabbit's Eggcellent Adventure" (March 21, 2008) #"Flowers from Roo / Peck Peck Peckin' on Rabbit's Door" (May 16, 2008) #"Christopher Froggin' / Piglet's Rocky Problem" (July 11, 2008) #"Darby, Solo Sleuth / Doggone Buster" (August 16, 2008) (U.S. DVD Premiere- March 4, 2008) Season Two #"Darby Goes Woozle Sleuthin' / How the Tigger Lost His Stripe" (September 27, 2008) #"Tigger Gets Bounced / Super Sleuths Wait for Ever" (September 27, 2008) #"Pooh's Cookie Tree / Lumpy Joins In" (September 28, 2008) #"Small's World After All / Darby's Fog-Gone Mystery" (September 28, 2008) #"Rabbit's Sound of Silence / Eager Beaver" (October 4, 2008) #"Pooh's Bees Buzz Off / Buster's Buried Treasure" (October 18, 2008) #"No More Honey for Pooh / Stuck Be a Piglet" (November 8, 2008) #"Piglet's Nutty Problem / Missing Lumpy" (December 14, 2008) #"Darby's Lost and Found / Piglet's Mystery Pet" (December 15, 2008) #"Piglet's Lost Voice / Funny Rabbit" (January 3, 2009) #"Tigger's Day at the You-See-Um / Skunk's Non-Scents" (January 31, 2009) #"It's Eeyore Birthday / The Tiglet and Pigger Switcher Roo" (February 14, 2009) #"Flowers for Eeyore / Easter Rabbit" (March 27, 2009) #''Tigger, Pooh and a Musical Too'' (April 7, 2009- U.S. DVD Premiere) (April 11, 2009- U.S. TV Premiere) #"Darby's Wheelie Big Problem / Turtle Comes Out of His Shell" (May 11, 2009) #"Darby's Pony / Rabbit's Not So Scary-Crow" (June 6, 2009) #"Down Woodpecker's Memory Lane / Darby's Lost Friend" (July 11, 2009) #"Beaver's Taste Buddies / Too Many Helpings of Tigger" (July 11, 2009) #"Darby the Plant-Sitter / Pooh's Nightingale" (July 12, 2009) #"Home For the Holly Days / Piglet's Found Art" (July 12, 2009) Season Three #"Rabbit's Song for a Pumpkin / Pooh's Blues" (September 8, 2009) #"Rabbit Gets Squashed / Topsy Turvy Tigger" (September 26, 2009) #"Pooh's Badful Day / Sleuthin' in the Wind" (September 26, 2009) #"You're a Big Boy, Roo / Turtle's for the Birds" (September 27, 2009) #"Darby's Prickly Predicament / Piglet's Monster Under the Bed" (September 27, 2009) #"Tigger's Invitation Frustration / Darby's Halloween Case" (October 24, 2009) #"Tigger Cleans House / Sleuth Buster" (November 3, 2009) #"Roo's Pebble in the Pond / Darby's Super Sleuth Surprise" (November 17, 2009) #"Bursting Pooh's Bubble / Beaver Gets Skunked" (December 1, 2009) #"Porcupine Comes to Her Senses / Rabbit and Turtle's Re-Run" (December 15, 2009) #"Piglet's Wish Upon a Star / Squirrels Will Be Squirrels" (January 2, 2010) #"Lumpy's Downhill Battle / Darby's Squirmy Worms" (January 2, 2010) #"Pooh and Piglet Misplace Their Place / Eeyore's Dark Cloud" (January 3, 2010) #"Porcupine's Missing Flute / Darby's Picture Perfect Day" (January 3, 2010) #''Super Duper Super Sleuths'' (April 10, 2010 - U.S. DVD Premiere) #"Darby Gets Lemons, Makes Lemonade / Dancing With Darby" (Super Duper Super Sleuths DVD only) #"Darby-Saurus / Darby's Im-possum-ible Case" (July 3, 2010) #"Tigger a Yo-Yo" / "Pooh Loses His Shirt" (October 6, 2010) #"Pooh's Honey of a Problem" / "Darby's Favorite Place" (October 9, 2010) The final three episodes. Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Stub